I'm Death, Are you Death too?
by LeoBunny
Summary: It's a short story to start me out, its about how Duo save Hilde from killing herself.


Chapter 1 

" Dear friend, the war is over and it had taken your life in the midst of it," Hilde's knees grazed the cold damp green grass before the small cobblestone grave with the embedded name of 'Trant' whom loosed his life in the war. " I blame myself if it weren't for me you would have lived..everyone I've ever cared for died. I told the first day I met you that I'd do you know good...for I am just a wondering soul with death lingering behind me. I-I brought these flowers for you, heh I got the idea when I remember you had brought these same type of flowers to me. I remember I cursed at you and said the war has no time for romance and flowers and things as such," her body begun to shudder as she cried silently. " Look at me I said I wasn't going to cry and I said I'd be strong you, you though were one of the only people that treated me as someone not something," she gingerly traced her fingers over the small embedded letters. " I wrote a poem the other day I thought you would want to hear." She slowly unfolded a delicately folded piece of paper and begun to read: " I've learned to watch people die,I learned to cry, I learn to say good bye," she brought her hand to her mouth as she broke down and cried even more. " But I've never learned to love, until I looked into your eyes," her pink lips curved into a small smile. " Remember when I told you about him..the one in my premonition I met him," she laughed, " and I think I have fallen for him. Ironic huh?" She let go of the paper and watched as the wind carried it away, she gripped her hands into a fist. " I'm so horrible! Why could I never love you like you did me?" she begun to pounded against the cobblestone grave ignoring the pain that rippled through her palms. " Why? Why couldn't I feel the same way you felt for me?" she broke out it to a fit of coughing. " I deserve to be the person in that grave! Not you me! Me, me me, and now Duo Maxwell is probably dead as well," she risen on her knees as she reached for her gun that was securely tucked under her pant's leg. Her hand grazed the butt of the gun she lifted it with shaking hands and held it pressed to the side of her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut as her index clutched at the trigger. 

" You know killing yourself won't get you any where and it sure as heck won't get me anywhere will it?" Duo unfolded his arms, and stepped out of the shadow of the large pine tree. 

Hilde slowly opened her eyes praying that she wasn't having another premonition and that Duo Maxwell was indeed the one behind the voice. Sure enough there he stood before her, and than her hand went limp and the gun fall to the damp grass. She bit her bottom lip trying to contain herself from the smile that wanted so badly to show upon her face. " Your alive..." she whispered. 

He smirked as he padded over to her and bent over looking her straight in the eyes his nose pressed against her's. " I told you before I'm the 'God of Death' did I not," she nodded slowly her cheeks burning bright pink. " Well I don't die that easily, so get use to seeing my face a LOT!" he winked. He regain his standing posture and looked down at her with gazed over eyes, " so I suppose that was your boyfriend and I killed him." 

Hilde quickly shook her head, " No..and yes you killed him remember he was the one that pushed me off gundam wing zero and he told you to fly it. No he isn't my boyfriend he was a friend that I could care for only as that," she stated. 

Duo extended his hand to her and she gladly accepted, " So you like poems?" he asked, and she nodded. " Well than here is a remake of a poem in my words. I'm death! Who are you? Are you-Death-too? Then there's a pair of us! Don't tell they'd banish us-you know! How dreary-to be- alive! How lively- like a frog -To tell your name- To an admiring bog!" he tilted his head to look down at her who at the moment was caught up in laughter. 

" Emily Dickinson remake, that was actually quite good," she smiled. 

" Your smile is actually quite good," he flattered. 

She turned a even dark shade of pink and quickly looked to the floor before Duo could see her uncontrollable facial expression. " So how long were you there?" she asked, trying to change the subject. 

" I'd say from the beginning," he placed his arms behind his head and turned to look at her, " I thought you were really going to kill your self back there." 

" I was if you hadn't come," she softly expressed, then a long err silent was shared between the two as the walked down the gravel and limestone path of the grave yard. 

" If you say you never cared for Trant beyond the point of friends than who was the poem about, well the guy in the poem?" he queried. 

She couldn't believe how much times she had blushed in the short period of time that she was speaking to him. She had probably made it in the world record by now, " If I say that I'd have to kill you Maxwell." 

He looked like the grinch at the moment because of his devilish smirk that was embedded on his face, " I think I know." 

Hilde arched a brow 'was it that obvious?' she thought, she begun to laugh unease hoping he didn't know and than another part of her prayed that he did. She placed her arms behind her back and clasped her hands together as she looked up to Duo. " Who?" she questioned. 

" Zechs!" Hilde begun to laugh at his ludicrous choice, " Heero Yuy than," he kid. Hilde stop abruptly and turned and looked at him with a quizzical facial expression, " Quatre?" 

She unclasped her hands and brought them in front of her than placed them upon her hip as she looked at Duo and scuffed. " Duo if your to choose whom I could like at least choose people I know, will you?" she wrangled. 

Duo laughed yet again, " You look so cute when your mad do you know that?" he quizzed, as he pressed index finger against the tip of her nose which made a giggle escape her lips. " Me." 

" You what?" she queried, but she knew that why her cheeks flare beet red, and Duo chuckled down at her. 

" I'm just putting two and two together, or well should I say I got taught the hard way two and two put together," he said, and pointed to the bump on his head. " Relena told me, why didn't you?" 

Hilde looked down at the floor as she shuffled them kicking what little limestone didn't stay intact with the rest. She felt so embarrassed, " I was scared I guess?" she spoke softly. 

He took a step towards her and she took a small step backwards, " Are you a scare of me?" Duo asked. 

" No, I'm afraid of me," she looked up at him and saw as he stared at her as though he could see straight through her soul. 

" I'm Death! Who are you?" he begun as he took one more step closer to her and this time she stood still. 

"Are you- Death-too?" she whispered, Hilde never took her eyes away from Duo nor blinked afraid if she did she would loose this moment or she just wake up from a dream. 

"Than there's a pair of us!" he reached for her small hand than fit perfect within his and looked down at her small figure. 

" Don't tell! they'd banish us-you know!" she closed her eyes as she felt waves of electricity spark through her body as Duo ran a hand through her dark blue hair. 

" How dreary-to be-somebody!" he down leant down till their noises touched, and felt her cold breath against his skin like prickles. 

" How public-like a frog-," she could hardly control herself at that moment the feeling was making her high and longing for more. 

" To tell your name," she managed to choke out. 

" To an admiring Bog!" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her full on the mouth, her mouth was soft and sweet. He sucked on her bottom lip before licking across the top then delving inside to graze against her tongue. 

Duo pulled away to look at her standing before him her eyes still shut as she savored the moment in her thoughts. " Tell me this isn't a dream," she whispered as she opened her eyes, to look into his once again. 

" It's not a dream and if it was than we both are dreaming it up," he inform, as he ran a hand through her short dark blue mass of hair. " Tell me that poem you wrote," he demanded. 

She obeyed and begun to tell him, "I've learned to watch people die,I learned to cry, I learn to say good bye, But I've never learned to love, until I looked into your eyes." 

" I wish you would have told me you cared for me much sooner," he told, as he brushed the side of her cheeks with his thumbs. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled closer to him a smile lingering on her face as she noticed that night was falling. " What time is it?" 

He grinned and than scratched at the back of his head after he looked at the blinking red numbers embedded on his watch. " Ooo I think we need to get back because it is really late." 

Hilde nodded, " yeah I think so as well, I'm really tired at the moment too so maybe we should head back." 

Duo took her small hand in his as they begun to amble quickly towards their small junkyard to prepare for the next days work. 


End file.
